


Geoff on the run!

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do an ahot6 with geoff getting super drunk after that ahwu where the lads force fed him drinks? And jack and Ryan and ray are like 'it's your guys problem you thought it be funny to give the alcoholic alcohol this early!' So gav and Michael try to keep geoff from getting into trouble with the other rt employees and it ends with fluff please and thank you (AKA Geoff gets drunk and shenanigans ensue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geoff on the run!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August! Please, feel free to send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

It was all in good fun, honestly – that’s what Geoff had reasoned when Michael and Gavin kept offering him drinks in their latest AHWU. Sure, he’d been watching what he drank for a while because he was worried for his liver but what was one day? It’s not like anyone at work would mind, Geoff tried to convince himself as Michael shared his beer with him. Geoff could see the disapproving looks he was getting from Jack and Ryan but he couldn’t seem to care. So what? It’s his company’s sixth birthday – he can get drunk if he wanted to! Geoff was starting to feel a little woozy after a while and his feeble protests did nothing to deter his boys,

“C’mon Geoff – one more, you can do it.” Gavin goaded as he waved the bottle in Geoff’s face. Not trusting the younger male to not choke him, Geoff took hold of the bottle himself and took a swig from it. He handed it back to Gavin with a small shake, the bitter taste of alcohol travelling down his throat. He could hear Jack clicking his tongue condescendingly in the background. He’d been against it from the get go and now Geoff was starting to see his point.

 

 

Okay, so maybe they’d gone a little too far. Michael and Gavin realised this as Geoff finished filming his part, stumbling away from the AHWU wall and into the middle of the room. They shot panicked looks at the other gents. Jack and Ryan only shrugged at them, conveniently turning their backs on the two lads. Michael caught Geoff as he walked towards him, tugging the gent close to him.

“Hey, drunky.” Michael giggled, shying away from Geoff’s bev breath.

“Your fault.” Geoff huffed at the taunt, lazily reaching out to bop Michael’s nose. Michael’s reflexes were much faster in that moment and he easily ducked away though Geoff ended up poking his cheek. Gavin watched in amusement from the couch.

“I reckon you need a nap, Geoff.” Gavin mused as the older man giggled at something only he found funny. Almost immediately, Geoff scowled at the Brit.

“No! I want to have some fun.” Geoff practically pouted.

 

 

“You can… after your nap.” Michael reasoned as he slowly guided Geoff to where Gavin sat. Despite being drunk, Geoff saw his plan and he countered it. Michael was caught off guard as Geoff tore from his grip. He almost tripped as he ran away.

“Geoff,” Ryan’s voice boomed around the room, “Where are you going?” Ryan called. Geoff stopped, if only to look back at his boyfriend.

“I’m going to find Gus!” Geoff announced before running away again. Jack and Ryan looked expectantly at Gavin and Michael.

“Well,” said Jack, “Get after him!” He ordered when the two lads remained oblivious. Gavin groaned.

“But why?” Gavin whined.

“Because it’s your fault.” Ryan reminded him. Michael sighed, offering his hand to Gavin.

“C’mon, we can catch him if we’re quick enough.” Michael declared. Though Gavin would much rather stay on the couch and wait for Ray to return from lunch, he let Michael pull him up.

 

 

“Gustavo!” Geoff slurred as he caught up with his best friend. Gus turned, frowning at Geoff as he walked over. Gus studied him for a moment, taking in the slightly glazed look Geoff sported and wrinkling his nose at the smell of his friend’s breath.

“Have you been drinking?” Gus questioned. Geoff nodded eagerly.

“Yeah – it’s Achievement Hunter’s birthday.” Geoff told him as though Gus wouldn’t have already known. Gus made a show of nodding though, smiling up at his friend.

“Right, shouldn’t you be there now?” Gus asked hopefully. Geoff pouted.

“I wanted to see you.” He sighed. Gus took pity on him, awkwardly patting Geoff’s arm.

“I’m kind of busy, Geoff.” Gus said sympathetically to him.

 

 

Michael and Gavin spotted Geoff and Gus as they ran into the halls. Though they couldn’t hear what was being said, they watched Gus point at them and saw Geoff turn. Geoff’s eyes widened in surprise before he grinned widely, taking off before Michael and Gavin could reach him.

“Shit.” Michael hissed as they caught up to Geoff. He took a moment to catch his breath.

“Where’d he go?” Gavin asked, equally out of breath. Gus shrugged unhelpfully.

“I don’t know, I think he said something about seeing Joel.” Gus told them.

“Great.” Michael sighed before he started to run after Geoff again.

“All right, thanks Gus.” Gavin said before he followed his boyfriend down the hall.

“Idiots.” Gus muttered fondly as he walked away.

 

 

“Jooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel.” Geoff called obnoxiously as he stood in the entryway to Joel’s office. Joel looked up at him over his monitor, expression blank.

“Not you too.” Joel muttered. Geoff just beamed at him, sauntering into Joel’s office without permission. “Geoff, I’d love to talk and all but I’ve got things to do.” Joel admitted.

“Don’t mind me.” Geoff said casually, smiling at Joel happily. Joel frowned.

“Okay… just don’t touch anything all right?” Joel said sceptically. Geoff nodded as though he understood but Joel could see the way he was eyeing some of the trinkets Joel had neatly arranged on his shelf. Deciding to trust his friend and knowing that he really did have work to do, Joel cast his gaze back down to his computer. Which was, of course, a big mistake. He flinched at the sound of something breaking. He looked up at Geoff with a murderous gaze as the other man stared back at him.

“Oops?” Geoff said softly and honestly, no grown man should have been that adorable.

“Get out.” Joel ordered.

“Yeah, it’s time I ought to be going anyway. I’ll go see Monty.” Geoff said before he left.

 

 

Joel thought he’d caught a break but then Gavin and Michael arrived at his door a few minutes later.

“Joel,” Michael began as Gavin groaned beside him. Joel’s office was severely lacking one drunk achievement hunter. Joel held one finger up, signalling that he needed a moment to finish whatever he’d started. Michael waited impatiently, tapping his foot up and down while Gavin looked sparingly around the hallway.

“Let me guess,” Joel drawled, “looking for Geoff?” He questioned. Michael nodded quickly.

“Yeah, has he been here?” Michael asked. Joel pointed to the mess on his floor. “Oh, I’m really sorry… Geoff just had a little bit to drink in celebration of Achievement Hunter’s sixth birthday.” Michael explained apologetically. Joel scoffed.

“I thought he was taking a drinking break.” Joel murmured. Michael blushed.

“Yeah, about that – kind of our fault but erm, you wouldn’t happen to know where he’s gone?” Michael asked desperately. Joel rolled his eyes.

“Monty.”

 

 

“Hello, buddy!” Geoff chirped as he took it upon himself to sit in Monty’s lap. Monty looked up at him in confusion.

“Hi… Geoff.” Monty said awkwardly. He’d been in the zone before he’d been so rudely interrupted.

“What are you doing?” Geoff asked cheerily. He started to swing his legs, kicking the bottom of Monty’s chair. Monty found it irritable.

“I’m working on RWBY… what are you doing?” Monty questioned because really, he had to. Since when was it normal to receive a lapful of your co-worker?

“Hangin’ with you.” Geoff replied cheekily as he grinned at his friend. Monty smiled awkwardly back at him.

“Right, well – about that. I’m kind of busy… y’know with RWBY.” Monty explained.

“Yeah, I know. I won’t get in your way.” Geoff replied.

“You kind of already are in my way.” Monty muttered.

 

 

Geoff didn’t notice that his boyfriends had caught up with him until it was too late.

“Aha!” Michael called triumphantly as he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm.

“Geoff, what are you doing?” Gavin squeezed out in between giggles.

“I’m hanging with Monty.” Geoff whined as Michael pulled him off of poor Monty’s lap.

“Correction, you were. C’mon Geoffrey, you’re going to take a nap.” Michael announced as he led Geoff away. Geoff whined like a petulant child but otherwise didn’t put up much of a fight.

“Sorry, Monty. Have fun.” Gavin apologised, ruffling Monty’s hair before he ran after his boyfriends. Monty grumbled as he fixed his hair though he laughed breathily at the entire situation after.

 

 

“I don’t want to take a nap!” Geoff wailed as Michael finally got him back into the Achievement Hunter office.

“There you are!” Ray cried happily, having heard of Geoff’s drunken adventure and laughed about it already.

“Ray, they’re making me take a nap.” Geoff complained. Ray shrugged.

“You need one, buddy.” Ray said softly. Geoff pouted.

“Take one with me?” Geoff suggested so pathetically that Ray couldn’t quite say no.

“Sure, I mean… I’m caught up on my work.” Ray said casually, jumping up from his chair and shedding his jacket. As Michael lay Geoff down, Ray squeezed onto the couch beside him.

“I want to take a nap with you too!” Ryan demanded jokingly.

“Yes, Ryan! C’mon, all my boys should take a nap with me.” Geoff said dopily.

 

 

“We can’t all fit on the couch.” Jack said, laughing at Geoff’s silliness.

“No… but we’ve got pillows and stuff – c’mon Jack.” Geoff whined as though Jack had said no. Jack almost had but he relented, rolling his eyes as he muttered something about stealing Barbara’s blanket. Gavin clapped enthusiastically as he grabbed the tower of pimps pillow, placing it on the floor below Geoff and Ray. Jack returned with the blanket he’d been talking about and Ryan just grabbed everyone’s jackets and padded the floor with them. Gavin was the first to spread out on their makeshift bed, allowing himself to be moved so that everyone else could lay down. Jack curled around Gavin while Ryan merely lay beside him. Michael giggled as he straddled Ryan, laying across Ryan’s chest like a living blanket. Jack uselessly threw the blanket he’d acquired over as many people as he could before closing his eyes in an effort to sleep. As expected, he was the first to fall asleep followed by Geoff, Michael and then Ryan. Ray and Gavin couldn’t help but stay up and giggle for a little while.

 

 

When Lindsay came into the room to ask the guys if they were ready to record, she hadn’t quite expected the scene she’d received. Lindsay giggled as she took out her phone, snapping a photo and almost immediately uploading it to twitter with the caption,

“Happy Birthday Achievement Hunter!”


End file.
